


Pettiness

by NyeLung



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Force Ghosts, Gen, Well - Freeform, something similar at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: Just a short, little drabble for my dear beloved.Also, the star wars writing alliance is to blame for this little thing.





	Pettiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/gifts).



> Just a short, little drabble for my dear beloved.  
> Also, the star wars writing alliance is to blame for this little thing.

Krennic had always been … mindful of past events – some would even call him petty. After waking up in this strange afterlife, he had searched for the rebels from Scarif – most of all for the Erso girl. Then he had taken to waiting, making sure that his appearance was immaculate and there was liquor around.  
Tarkin arrived together with the disoriented and dishevelled looking crew of the Death Star. Krennic plastered a smirk onto his face. “Now, I could have told you about the weakness in the reactor shaft. If you hadn't killed me, that is.”  
Maybe he _was_ petty.

**Author's Note:**

> They said that, maybe, Krennic knew about the flaw and he wanted to fix it before first big operation and then Tarkin took it and Krennic was like "I could tell him" and then went like "naaaah". After all, he really hated Tarkin's guts.


End file.
